


Canada's Fanfiction Fetish

by AwesomeMapleBirdie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, Fanfiction about characters reading fanfiction about themselves, Humor, I wrote this two years ago so its really bad lol, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sorta but not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/AwesomeMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has a secret. He likes to read smutty fanfiction about himself and Prussia. But somebody happens to find out our little Canadian's dirty little secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada's Fanfiction Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN BECAUSE I WROTE THIS TWO YEARS AGO ON MY FF.NET ACCOUNT, BUT PEOPLEVEN SEEM TO LIKE IT AND IT'S KINDA FUNNY AND IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I CAN'T SLEEP SO I'M POSTING IT HERE. ENJOY YOU NERDS.

_Canada moaned sweetly as Prussia gently bit into the soft flesh of his neck, leaving little love marks. The albino's kisses moved lower to his chest, and the other gasped when his mouth latched onto a little pink nub._

_"P-Prussia, please... Stop teasing," the Canadian moaned._

_"Alright Birdie, this might hurt a bit at first, so relax..."_

_Canada nodded and relaxed himself as Prussia lubed up his fingers then entered them one-by-one and-_

Canada suddenly jolted up when he heard his front door open and the shout of his best friend/crush.

"Hey Birdie! Awesome is here to see you!"

The blond quickly shut his laptop, his face turning beet red. Prussia walked into the room with a beer in hand. Unfortunately, the albino seemed to have noticed the Canadian's guilty look combined with a bright red face and decided to question him.

"Hey Birdie? What's with the guilty look? You aren't hiding something from the awesome me, are you?" The Prussian stepped closer. Suddenly, everything clicked. Prussia noticed the hard-on that was tenting the Canadian's sweatpants and then the laptop he is sitting in front of. The albino grinned deviously.

"Oh I see~ You were looking at porn, weren't you~?"

Canada shook his head frantically and blushed even darker.

"N-no! I-it's not like that!"

Prussia only grinned wider, reaching for Canada's laptop, who tried pushing him away desperately.

"Relax, Birdie. I just want to see what kind of porn you look at!"

"No Prussia please don't!" Canada yelled as the other managed to wrestle the laptop from him and started to open it.

"No need to be embarrassed, after all it is just-" Suddenly Prussia stopped talking as he stared at the screen before him with wide eyes, his face turning bright red. "W-wow Birdie... This is... Wow..." Prussia read over the words, feeling his pants tighten,

"Please don't hate me..." Canada whimpered, flushing bright red.

Suddenly, Prussia smirked. "Gee Birdie~ I never really knew you thought about me like that! You know, if you asked me to do that to you for real, I would happily oblige~"

Canada flushed another shade of red as Prussia's face was inches from his. "I-I wo-would like th-that..." He whispered.

Suddenly the albino's lips crashed into the other's, kissing him roughly but skillfully. When the need for air became too strong, they both pulled away, panting. Suddenly, strong arms lifted the Canadian up, who squeaked in surprise, and the Prussian carried him to the bedroom to finish what they started, the laptop with the fanfiction left up on it being long forgotten.


End file.
